ABS ( Because of Hangyeol's hot Abs )
by Seri-ssi
Summary: Abs alias perut kotak kotak kecoklatan nan seksi milik Hangyeol sukses membuat Hansol membuang jauh harga dirinya entah kemana. The Unit Fic! IM Hangyeol x Ji Hansol / Han Gyul x Hansol / 2Han / Yellow Team / All Day Team .


**_Seri-ssi proudly present The Unit special story_**

 **Lee Han Gyeol (IM)**

 **X**

 **Ji Han Sol**

 **Hangyeol x Hansol**

 **" ABS "**

 ** _Because of Hangyeol's hot Abs_**

 _BOYS X BOYS! MATURE CONTENT!_

 _If you don't like BL please don't read! readernim mohon rnr ya please._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belakangan Hangyeol sangat suka memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis, abs coklat mengkilapnya saat latihan coreography untuk lagu "All Day" membuat yang melihat akan meneguk kasar air liurnya.

"Hansol hyung?" Hangyeol mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah kurus Hansol membuatnya terkesiap.

"Huh?"

"Fokuslah pada gerakanmu." Tegur sang maknae pada Hansol yang kehilangan fokus sejak adegan buka bukaan satu jam sebelumnya.

"Tim Kuning diberi misi membuat self-composing short clip untuk video All Day." Hojung membuka suara, sebagai leader dia memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas timnya. "Kita akan membuat konsep yang seksi dan keren. Kita harus mencari tempat yang agak gelap." lanjutnya.

"Dikamar mandi lantai bawah sepertinya ada tempat yang gelap dan bisa digunakan hyung." Dongmyeong menyarankan diangguki oleh member lainnya tanda mereka setuju pada idenya.

Dongmyeong menunjukan jalan kearah tempat tujuan, ia menggiring para hyung menuruni anak tangga. "Benarkah di tempat ini ada kamar mandi?" Tanya Chan agak ragu namun Dongmyeong mengangguk antusias menanggapinya.

Benar saja seperti perkiraan, ada sebuah kamar mandi dengan penerangan yang minim cocok untuk konsep short clip tim kuning.

Anggota tim kuning menggunakan bathrobe sebagai kostum mereka cocok dengan konsep sauna yang mereka gunakan. "Ikatkan satu kali saja hyung agar dapat kesan seksinya." Hansol menahan napasnya dalam saat Hangyeol mengikatkan tali bathrobe yang ia gunakan. "Kau tegang sekali" Hangyeol tertawa kecil sambil mengusap perut Hansol dengan isengnya. Hangyeol benar benar menguji kesabaran seorang Ji Hansol kali ini pikirnya.

Selama mengambil video Hangyeol masih saja memamerkan tubuhnya, bathrobe yang ia gunakan dibiarkan terbuka menampakkan permukaan kotak kotak milik pemuda sembilan belas tahun yang sudah sangat panas itu.

"Hyung udaranya sangat dingin ya?" Dongmyeong memainkan alat pengering rambut kearahnya agar suhu hangatnya mengenai kulitnya sendiri. Hansol mengangguk sebagai balasan tanpa siapapun tahu kalau sedari tadi dia sudah menahan suhu tubuhnya yang memanas dengan sendirinya melihat tubuh seksi Hangyeol.

"Selesai. Kita hanya perlu sedikit mengeditnya agar lebih keren." Jun mengemas peralatan yang digunakan membuat video. "Kurasa ini akan menjadi penampilan yang hebat." Serunya dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja." Balas Hojung sang leader.

Tim kuning sudah merampungkan misi membuat short video, mereka hanya perlu kembali ke base camp untuk beristirahat karna sudah hampir 16 belas jam mereka berlatih. Seluruh member bergegas meninggalkan kamar mandi bahkan Chan berlarian agar bisa cepat tidur.

"Hansol hyung." Hangyeol meraih tangan Hansol membuat Hansol berhenti dan berbalik padanya. "Bukankah udaranya sangat dingin? kenapa aku memperhatikanmu terus berkeringat?" Hangyeol menyelidik, lelaki seksi itu menatap Hansol dari ujung rambut turun keujung kaki lalu berhenti pada pusat kehidupan Hansol dipertengahan, Hangyeol menyeringai sesaat setelah ia memahami situasi Hansol sekarang.

"Tubuhku memang sering bereaksi aneh pada suhu ditempat baru." Hansol menjawab asal dan memalingkan matanya dari mata elang Hangyeol yang sangat tajam dan mempesona.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Hangyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hansol dengan gerakan reflek Hansol mundur hingga punggungnya membentur pintu keluar ruangan itu. "Katakan kau terangsang melihat perut seksiku benarkan?" Hangyeol menggoda Hansol dengan mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual. Hansol bukanlah anak anak lagi tentu saja dia tidak bisa menahan guratan pink pada wajahnya saat melihat sosok Hangyeol yang sangat tampan dan seksi berada beberapa senti dengan wajahnya. Menurut pandangan matanya Hangyeol benar benar seperti anak remaja nakal dengan kadar panas yang sangat tinggi, Hansol yakin ada banyak wanita ataupun lelaki sepertinya yang rela dilecehkan oleh si Hangyeol itu.

"A- apa maksudmu?" Gagap Hansol mencoba menahan dirinya. "Menyingkirlah aku mau pergi tidur." Hansol mendorong bahu lebar Hangyeol namun sang empu hanya tertawa mencibir bahkan bahunya tidak bergeser sedikitpun hanya dengan dorongan tangan kurus Hansol.

Jika saja Hansol tidak setengah mati mempertahankan harga dirinya mungkin sekarang dia sudah menumpahkan air liurnya melihat Hangyeol yang dengan sengaja melepas bathrobenya. Hangyeol membiarkan udara dingin menyapa abs coklatnya yang terlihat panas dan seksi hanya untuk menggoda Hansol malam ini.

"Katakan kau menyukainya hyung." Hangyeol merendahkan suaranya dengan ekspresi datar namun seksi menatap Hansol. Perlahan namun pasti pertahanan Hansol runtuh begitu saja saat Hangyeol dengan kurang ajarnya meraba perutnya sendiri menggunakan telapak tangan halus milik Hansol, jemari kurus Hansol mampu membuatnya menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya sensual.

"Sial. sensasinya sangat menyenangkan." Hangyeol mengumpat dengan nada rendah membuat Hansol bergidik merasakan ribuan kupu kupu yang berlomba lomba terbang dibagian bawah perutnya. Hangyeol terus mengusap perutnya dengan telapak tangan Hansol yang terasa memabukkan, ia bahkan bisa merasakan tangan tegang Hansol saat dia dengan sengaja menggesekannya pada bagian bawah perutnya yang jauh dari perut kesukaan Hansol dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau terlalu tegang hyung." Hangyeol berbisik kemudiam mengecupi daun telinga Hansol.

"Hhh ah" Meski sudah menggigit bibirnya namun desahan laknat itu tetap keluar dari bibir Hansol. Harga dirinya hilang entah kemana saat dia merasa Hangyeol terlalu bermain main dengannya. Hansol memulainya. Mencium bibir penuh pemuda yang terus menggodanya sedari tadi.

Hansol setengah kehilangan kewarasannya saat Hangyeol menghisap kuat bibir bawah dan atas miliknya secara bergantian dengan tangan nakalnya terus bergerilnya menjamah bokong seksi Hansol. Hangyeol yakin meski Hansol kurus dia memiliki belahan pantat yang penuh hasil dari latihan dancenya setiap hari.

Berciuman penuh gairah seperti ini bukanlah kali pertamanya untuk mereka namun Hangyeol berpikir Hansol sangat berbeda bahkan dari rasa bibir milik Kijung saat ia memaksa mencium Kijung pada masa masa sebelum IM debut. Pikiran Hangyeol berkabut matanya yang tajam berkilat penuh nafsu. Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya memberi isyarat pada si brengsek tampan yang membuatnya hampir mati kehabisan nafas akibat ciuaman panas mereka.

Sialnya Hangyeol sangat lihai membuat yang lebih tua bergerak pasrah. Hansol tak henti hentinya mendesah tangan kasar Hangyeol menyapa kejantannya dibawah sana yang masih rapat terbungkus celananya. Bibirnya menyusuri perpotongan leher Hansol, mengecupnya ringan agar tidak meninggalkan bekas disana.

Hangyeol menarik kasar bathrobe yang Hansol gunakan hingga terlepas , Dia menunduk mengecup kedua nipple Hansol bergilir sesekali menghisapnya kuat membuat Hansol mendongak dan terus mendesah.

"Eungh H-Han gyeol ahh hm" Rangsangan bertubi tubi dilancarkan Hangyeol pada tubuhnya membuat Hansol meracau mendesah dan meneriakan nama Hangyeol berkali kali membuat suhu dingin ruangan itu menjadi sangat panas dan penuh gairah.

Kecupan basah Hangyeol turun kebawah menggoda perut rata Hansol sambil terus meremas bokong Hansol. "Kau menikmatinya?" Hangyeol terkekeh menatap wajah Hansol yang sudah terlampau pasrah.

Dengan cekatan Hangyeol menarik celana Hansol hingga selulut, mengusap celana dalam yang sudah sangat menggembung itu dengan ibu jarinya. Batang penis Hansol mencuat dengan precum diujungnya saat Hangyeol dengan paksa menarik celana dalamnya juga. Lagi lagi Hangyeol terkekeh dengan seringaian yang masih terpantri diwajah tampannya.

"Penismu lebih kecil dari milikku ternyata." Hangyeol berdirty talk sebelum menelan batang penis Hansol dalam mulut hangat nan basah miliknya. Hansol berdehem mendesah tertahan dia menggigit kuat bibirnya ketika Hangyeol dengan lihainya mengulum penisnya. Dengan tempo yang cukup Hangyeol mengeluar masukkan penis berukuran sedang itu dalam mulutnya.

"Sssh lebih dalam hhh Hangyeol ahh" Hansol meracau memegangi kepala Hangyeol, meremas rambutnya agar Hangyeol melakukan lebih dalam lagi. Tentu saja pemuda seksi itu sangat pandai memanjakan hyung manisnya dengan skillnya berblowjob. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas bongkahan pantat Hansol berirama dengan kulumannya.

Tubuh Hansol mengejang saat itu juga merasakan serangan bertubi di penis dan pantatnya bersamaan. Hansol menaikan sedikit pantatnya saat cairan putih kental miliknya menyembur dalam mulut hangat Hangyeol. "Hh aahh ." Hansol terengah matanya terpejam rapat menikmati klimaksnya.

"Hangyeol-ah! Hansol! apa kalian masih didalam?" Suara Hojung menginterupsi kegiatan terlarang mereka. Hansol reflek mendorong bahu Hangyeol dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga mulut Hangyeol dengan terpaksa melepaskan tawanannya yang sudah memberinya makanan lezat barusan. Wajah Hansol memerah karna takut ketahuan dia tergugup seraya memakai celana dan bathrobenya asal asalan, Hangyeol melihat hal itu sampai terbengong bengong.

"Heh bodoh apa apaan ekspresimu itu? kau tidak takut ketahuan hah?" Hansol panik setengah mati mendengar Hojung yang terus meneriaki nama mereka berdua.

Hangyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Itu hanya Hojung hyung." balasnya.

"Hanya Hojung hyung?" Hansol membeo, sedetik kemudian dia memukul pelan kepala Hangyeol yang dengan entengnya mengatakan itu hanyalah Hojung.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama Timoteo hyung."

"Itu wajarlah mereka berasal dari grup yang sama." cela Hansol tidak terima.

"... Bercinta diruang latihan." Hangyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sudah dicela barusan.

"Oh." Hansol mengangguk. "APA?. KAU BILANG MEREKA APA?" Hansol menatap Hangyeol tak percaya.

"Bercinta."

Hansol menggeleng tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Agak lega sebenernya jadi jika ketahuan PD-nim dia juga akan melaporkan kedua pria jangkung itu. "Cepat keluar. Dan tolong lupakan yang terjadi hari ini."

"Kau belum mengatakannya hyung." Hangyeol merengek sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kelakuannya barusan. "Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Menyukai apa?" Hansol memutar bola matanya malas.

"ABS ku, kau bahkan terangsang hanya dengan melihatnya." Hangyeol mengedipkan matanya menggoda. Hansol ingin sekali menendangnya kali ini.

"Katakan atau aku akan- "

"Benar aku suka Abs-mu. Perutmu sangat seksi hingga membuat aku terangsang. Puas?"

Hangyeol tertawa lagi, tawa yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Hansol.

Hansol merapihkan penampilannya, dengan memakai masker hitam yang tadi digunakan untuk membuat short video Hansol membuka pintu kamar mandi kemudian berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu. Hojung menatap punggung Hansol tidak berkedip. "Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Hojung pada Hangyeol yang menenteng bathrobenya, yang ditanyai hanya menyeringai.

"Udara sangat dingin kenapa kau tidak pakai bajumu? kau bisa terserang flu." Hojung menasehati, berjalan beriringan dengan Hangyeol membuat Hojung mencium bau aneh yang tidak asing baginya. "Hangyeol-ah. Kau tau bau apa ini?" Hojung bertanya menyelidik namun Hangyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau!" Hangyeol kaget setengah mati saat Hojung tiba tiba berteriak. "Kau dan Hansol-" Hojung shock sampai tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hojung menutup mulutnya dramatis sambil menatap Hangyeol tidak percaya.

"Kalau saja kau tidak datang mungkin aku sedang membuatnya mendesah keras hyung."

Hojung menggeplak pelan kepala Hangyeol "Besok kita ada perform bodoh! untung saja aku datang tepat waktu!"

"Kau pengganggu Hyung." Hangyeol mencibir sambil bercanda membuat Hojung menggelangkan kepalanya frustasi.

 **TBC / FIN ?**

 ** _Eheheheu halu sangat pas ngetik. aduh lagi tergila gila sama abs-nya dik Hangyeol maaf Hansol yang jadi pelampiasan hiahahahaha. yang udah baca rnr juseyoooooooooo!_**


End file.
